Administrative Structure
The Administrative Structure is the organisation of Saiunkoku's Outer Court and its Provincial Government Offices. Imperial Family Emperor The Emperor (天皇 Tennō) is the sovereign ruler and head of state of Saiunkoku. They are the male equivalent of an Empress. Empress The Empress (皇后 Kōgō) is the sovereign ruler and head of state of Saiunkoku. They are said to be descendants of a deity. They are the female equivalent of an Emperor. A woman will only hold this title if they inherited the throne upon the death of a previous ruler and not through marriage. Empress Consort The Empress Consort (正妃 Seihi) is the highest-ranking Consort of the Emperor. Only they will be recognised as the Emperor's "legitimate" Wife. Consort Consorts ''' (貴妃 Kihi) are high-ranking Concubines of the Emperor. They only hold this title if they are married to him. They are holders of the Senior First Court Rank. Princes '''Princes (王子 Ōji) refer to the legitimate sons of the current sovereign ruler of Saiunkoku regardless of their other parent's lineage. The heir apparent is dubbed Crown Prince. Princesses Princesses (姫 Hime) refer to the legitimate daughters of the current sovereign ruler of Saiunkoku regardless of their other parent's lineage. The heir apparent is dubbed Crown Princess. Three Grand Advisors The Three Grand Advisors (朝廷三師 Chōteisanshi) is the collective name given to a group of the Emperor's most trusted mentors and advisors. Four Departments The Four Departments (四省 Yonshō) are similar to the traditional structure except for the extra Department of the Cave of Immortals. Department of State Affairs The Department of State Affairs (尚書省 Shōshoshō) controls the six ministries and is the highest executive institution in the Imperial Court. Department of Royal Commandment Affairs The Department of Royal Commandment Affairs (門下省 Monkashō)'s functions are advising the Emperor and the Central Secretariat, and to review edicts and commands. Department of the Central Secretariat The Department of the Central Secretariat (中書省 Chūshoshō) is the main policy-formulating agency that is responsible for proposing and drafting all imperial decrees, but its actual function varies at different times. Department of the Cave of Immortals The Department of the Cave of Immortals (仙洞省 Sendōshō)'s main role is to study the history of Saiunkoku. Six Ministries The Six Ministries (六部 Rikubu) are similar to the traditional structure however, some of their responsibilities are slightly different. Ministry of Civil Administration The Ministry of Civil Administration (吏部 Ribu) is in charge of appointments, merit ratings, promotions, and demotions of officials, as well as granting of honorific titles. Ministry of Revenue The Ministry of Revenue (户部 Shōbu) is in charge of finances, gathering census data, collecting taxes, and handling state revenues. Ministry of Rites The Ministry of Rites (礼部 Reibu) is in charge of education, diplomacy, state ceremonies, rituals, and sacrifices. Ministry of Defense The Ministry of Defense (兵部 Hyōbu) is in charge of the appointments, promotions, and demotions of military officers, the maintenance of military installations, equipment, and weapons, as well as the courier system. Ministry of Justice The Ministry of Justice (刑部 Keibu) is in charge of judicial and penal processes, but has no supervisory role over the Censorate or the Grand Court of Revision. Ministry of Works The Ministry of Works (工部 Kōbu) is in charge of government construction projects, hiring of artisans and laborers for temporary service, manufacturing government equipment, the maintenance of roads and canals, standardization of weights and measures, and the gathering of resources from the countryside. Exclusive Departments The Exclusive Departments (排他的省 Haitatekishō) are departments that only exist in Saiunkoku. Secretarial Department The Secretarial Department (秘書省 Hishoshō)'s function is unknown. The Royal Archives falls under its jurisdiction and it's head is known as the Senior Archivist (上級 Jōkyū Kirokugakari). Maid of Honor Department The Maid of Honor Department (内侍省 Naijishō) is a department that manages the Imperial Harem. Inner Palace Department The Inner Palace Department (殿中省 Denchūshō)'s function is unknown. A Pharmaceutical Division falls under its jurisdiction. Censorate The Censorate (御史台 Gyoshidai) is a high level supervisory agency in the Imperial Outer Court. The seal bears a crest of the “Rising Sun and Paulownia Flowers” (旭日と桐 Kyokujitsu To Kiri Hana). They are in charge of inspection and has independent investigation and apprehension rights (specialises in the inspection of government officials). Nine Temples The Nine Temples (九寺 Kyūji) are temples connected to the Imperial Palace and are under the control of certain Ministries. There are only four that are known to exist in Saiunkoku. Kouro Temple The Kouro Temple (鴻臚寺 Kōroji) falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Revenue. This temple has a primarily diplomatic role and is responsible for the reception, greeting and accommodation of foreign envoys and funeral services. In Saiunkoku, the responsibilities and roles of Kouro Temple and Shinou Temple are reversed. This temple is based on HongLu Temple (鴻臚寺 HóngLúSì) of the Sui Dynasty's Nine Temples. The temple's name translates to "Herald". Taijou Temple The Taijou Temple (太常寺 Taijōji) falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Works. This temple's responsibilities include rituals, ceremonies, worshipping of Heaven, the Gods of Earth and Grain and management of music, doctors and divination in the Imperial Court. This temple has the large Taijou Temple Medical Sector (太常寺大医署 Taijōji Isho) which manages all of the court physicians and doctors and it's head is known as Director (長官 Chōkan). This temple is based on TaiChang Temple (鴻臚寺 TàiChángSì) of the Sui Dynasty's Nine Temples. The temple's name translates to "Ceremonies". Shinou Temple The Shinou Temple (司農寺 Shinōji) falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Rites. This temple's responsibilities include the management of the National Treasury, expenditures and grains. In Saiunkoku, the responsibilities and roles of Kouro Temple and Shinou Temple are reversed. This temple is based on SiNong Temple (鴻臚寺 SīNóngSì) of the Sui Dynasty's Nine Temples. Ryuuki receives complaints about the consumption of alcohol by the Elite Army and the Department of State Affairs. The temple's name translates to "Finance". Dairi Temple The Dairi Temple (大理寺 Dairiji) most likely falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Justice. It is responsible for the High Court. It's head is known as Director (長官 Chōkan). This temple is based on DaiLi Temple (大理寺 DàLǐSì) of the Sui Dynasty's Nine Temples. The temple's name translates to "Grand Judge". Military Elite Army The Elite Army (禁軍 Kingun) is in charge of the personal protection of the Emperor and patrolling the Imperial Court. Sixteenth Guard The Sixteenth Guard (十六衛 Jūrokue) is a small military force within the central army whose military prowess rivals the Elite Army. Crowned Prince Office The Crowned Prince Office (二府 Nifu)'s function is unknown. There is a government position that has control over medication. Imperial Academy’s Bureau of Arts The Imperial Academy’s Bureau of Arts (翰林院図画局 Kanrininzugakyoku) manages books, calligraphy and paintings. Provincial Officials Shi Province Officials Shi Province Officials (紫州官吏 Shishū Kanri) are Government Officials that work in the Outer Court of the Imperial Palace. They are also known as Central Government Officials (中央官吏 Chūō Kanri). Ran Province Officials Ran Province Officials (蓝州官吏 Ranshū Kanri) are government officials that work in Ran Province. They are also known as Provincial Officials (州官 Shūkan). Kou Province Officials (紅) Kou Province Officials (紅州官吏 Kōshū Kanri) are government officials that work in Kou Province. They are also known as Provincial Officials (州官 Shūkan). Heki Province Officials Heki Province's Officials'' ''(碧州官吏 Hekishū Kanri) are government officials that work in Heki Province. They are also known as Provincial Officials (州官 Shūkan). Kou Province Officials (黄) Kou Province's Officials '(黄州官吏 ''Kōshū Kanri)'' ''are government officials that work in Kou Province. They are also known as '''Provincial Officials (州官 Shūkan). Koku Province Officials Koku Province's Officials'' ''(黑州官吏 Kokushū Kanri)'' are government officials that work in Koku Province. They are also known as '''Provincial Officials' (州官 Shūkan). Haku Province Officials Haku Province's Officials '(白州官吏 ''Hakushū Kanri)'' ''are government officials that work in Haku Province. They are also known as '''Provincial Officials (州官 Shūkan). Sa Province Officials Sa Province's Officials (茶州官吏 Sashū Kanri)'' are government officials that work in Sa Province. They are also known as '''Provincial Officials' (州官 Shūkan). Other Official Ranks Officials-In-Training Officials-In-Training (進士 Shinji) are examinees that have passed the Imperial Exams in the top percentile. In other words, they are new officials before their official assignments have been determined. They undergo formal training in the Departments and Ministries until the day they are given their offices and ranks. Joukan Joukan (冗官 Jōkan) are officials that have no formal rank or positions within the Outer Court and are officials in name only. It is believed that once someone becomes a Joukan, any hope of advancing their careers is lost. They used to be portrayed as being lazy and unproductive since a lot of Joukan are w buy their ranks and offices with gold. They believe that there's no point of looking for a job if they can just buy a new rank and office if they are ever demoted again. This was until Kou Shuurei was demoted to Joukan too. It was unheard of for someone that passed with top marks in the Imperial Exams to be demoted to Joukan. Joukan translates to "Supernumerary Officials". Prison Guards Prison Guards (獄吏 Gokuri) are officials in charge of maintaining the prison. Imperial Decree Officials Imperial Decree Officials (勅吏 Gokuri) are special officials who received their rank through a command issued by the Emperor. Trivia *The Administrative Stucture is based on the system used in China during its Imperial Period. It's complete form emerged in the Sui dynasty and was adopted by other Chinese dynasties following this. The Provincial Administrative Structure is also based off of the system used in China's Imperial Period. Category:Systems & Policies